Mass Effect: Unlikely heroes
by Jupizu
Summary: Michael Hazard is a treasure hunter and scavenger who just wants to have fun and earn a living. Watch as he meets unusual people like a drunk asari and batarian pacifist and getting into trouble.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Looking for a good time

"Man, i need a drink." Said Michael Hazard after a long day of hunting resources and salvage. He was looking forward to sit back an enjoy what Citadel has to offer. He entered a bar called "Krogan's clutch". Above the sign was a hologram of a Krogan that was holding a glass and which said. "Drink first, ask questions later." which, incidentally, is owned by a krogan. He sat in one of the tables and ordered an hanar liquor. As he waited for his drink, he turned on his omni tool to check his bank account.

"10000 credits for finding Palladium and sending it to the Alliance? Good enough." Thought Michael when looked his account. To him, it was a good pay.

Asari waitress then walked next to him, placing three drinks on the table. "I don't recall ordering three drinks." He said to the waitress. "The first one is from a human lady over there." Told the waitress and pointed her head to the blonde woman who was sitting at the bar. Michael turned his head to her and saw her smiling at him.

"And the second one?" He asked while raising his eyebrow. Waitress said to him in a flattering tone. "I'm sure you can figure it out handsome." She winked and went back to work.

As long as Michael can remember, there always was something about him that got the attention of women, whatever the race. He even had a few turian ladies hit on him on occasion and one krogan, but that's another story. Michael was never quite sure should he consider it a curse or a blessing or both. In any case, Michael decided to go to the woman at the bar. He approached her and spoke to her politely. "I hear you're the one I should thank for the drink miss?" Woman turned to him and said. "The name's Monica sugar, and you?."

"Michael Hazard." Answered Michael.

"Oh? With a name like that surely a guy like you must has it's... hazard's." Said Monica while checking him out.

Michael replied. "I've had my share of trouble. Comes traveling around the galaxy."

She then made a seductive look and said. "Now you got me curious."

They talked until suddenly human male entered the bar. When he saw Michael and Monica, he approached them while saying to Michael. "Yo! That's my girl you're talking with!"

"Back off Butch, this is why I broke up with you. You get so jealous when I'm with some guy even if it's a friend." Said Monica who was clearly annoyed.

Guy obviously didn't get the message. "No I'm not! I just don't want that you hanging around with losers like him."

Michael said confidently. "Says a guy who doesn't have the balls to look straight into krogans eyes."

The krogan bartender then looked at Butch which scared him. Butch tried to act tough. "I'm not taking this crap." He then pointed to Michael "You! I'm gonna kick your ass and make sure you won't touch her again." He took a empty bottle from one of the tables and began to attack Michael. Michael blocked the attack with his left arm, placed his right hand behind Butch's head and slammed him on the counter, causing him stumble on one of the tables which angered three other patrons and Butch also, surprisingly, managed to stand up after the hit he received.

At this point things slowly started to heat up and Michael thought that now is a good time to leave. He quickly pointed in the opposite side of the bar and shouted. "Holy crap! Is that female krogan?" Everything in the bar stopped dead and people looked to the direction where Michael pointed and he quickly gulped his drinks and ran.

After a brief silence, Butch said. "I can't believe we fell for that." Everyone in the bar said ''uh-huh'' in unison and bartender simply shooked his head, pitying their stupidity.

A few meters later Michael hid himself in a corner and was panting heavily and said . "I can't believe everyone fell for that" He then walked to the nearest bench to rest. As Michael rested, he began to hear someone singing in a distance. Singer also sounded very drunk as well. Michael looked to his right and saw a purple skinned asari who, judging from her stumbling walk and half empty whiskey bottle in her hand, was very wasted. She also was singing Monty Python's Philosophers Song.

"_Immanuel Kant was a real pissant_ _who was very rarely stable._

_Heidegger, Heidegger was a boozy beggar who could think you under the table_.

_David Hume could out-consume Wilhelm Friedrick Hegel and Wittgenstein was a beery swine who was just sloshed as Schlegel._

_There's nothing Nietzsche couldn't teach ya 'bout raising of the wrist._ _SOCRATES HIMSELF WAS PERMANENTLY PISSED!_"

The asari sat next to Michael with her head waving side to side. She raised her head and said "Damn, can't remember how the rest went."

Michael was a bit shocked because he's never seen an asari so damn drunk in his life, and he was used to seeing asari as civilized people. She reeked of alcohol and looked like she was going to pass out any moment. He also noticed that she was wearing old 20th century human clothing. Black leather jacket with a white tank top under it, black biker boots and dark blue jeans. Her facial markings were white and had an tribal like pattern.

"You seem to be in a good mood." Said Michael sarcastically.

"I got fired as a bodyguard." She replied.

Michael got curious "What happened? Did the person you're supposed to protect got killed?"

She raised her finger at him. "Actually, to be precise *hic* I sorta did too good of a job" She took a swig and continued. "I knocked up the matriarch's daughter."

"Say what?" Said Michael in surprise. "How the hell that happened?"

She lifted her shoulders and said in uncaring manner. "Wish I knew, I was so drunk that time everything's a blur."

"Nothing at all?" he asked.

Asari then made a very smug look in her face. "I do recall that she was coming on to me and I was more than happy to oblige."

Michael laughed. "And people say I'm an opportunist."

"That's me!" She shouted happily as she raised her bottle to the air. She was silent for a moment then she suddenly wrapped her arm around Michael's neck, dragging him close to her face. She began to look embarrassed. "I know this is weird and sudden and weird but *hic* can I spend a night at your place?" Then let off a nasty belch straight to his face.

"Excuse me?" He asked while holding his nose. "Well, I got kicked out of my apartment as well 'cause I forgot to pay the rent and I already managed to blew off most my cash on bar's and a little "quality time" with the consort. So here I am, drunk, broke and homeless." She explained, then she started to look very ill until she suddenly stood up and ran to the plant that were next to the bench and began vomiting in it. She paused for a minute, then vomited again.

When she finally stopped Michael asked her. "You okay there?" She gave him a thumbs up and replied. "I'm fine now..." She then passed out and collapsed on the floor. Michael rubbed his forehead, thinking that who ever takes care of those plants won't be very happy when they find what's in there. He looked at the passed out asari. She snored like an truck driver and while he could've simply left her there, but his conscience didn't exactly allow him. He lifted her over his shoulders and muttered. "Shit, you're heavy as well."

As Michael carried her, he heard someone yell. "WHAT THE FUCK!" in the distance. That's when he began to move a little faster before he whined. "I just wanted to have a good time."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Proper greetings

The next morning

The asari woke up with a massive headache and was cursing it to go away. She was too tired to get up and the only thing that gave her strength was the tasty smell of cooked meat floating in the air. She sat up and noticed she's on a brown leather couch and on her left was an jukebox that was playing Johnny Be Good. She also was able to determine that she was inside a ship. In front of her was a small table where her jacket was lying on. After she put her jacket on, she heard a voice behind her. "About time you woke up. The snoring started to sound annoying."

Asari turned to look behind her to see Michael in the kitchen wearing a apron while cooking bacon and eggs. Michael put two eggs and four bacon slices on a plate, placed it on the table and poured a glass orange juice. He then tapped the table and said jokingly. "Alright eat up now. Last time I checked human food isn't toxic to asari."

Asari finally stoop up and began to walk painfully towards table while silently calling him a smartass. When she reached the table, she sat on one of the chairs and began to hold her head. "Holy crap my head..." She whined in agony. "I'll never drink again."

Michael said. "You were pretty hammered last night so its no surprise. Oh, and don't forget to eat. It'll help, trust me."

He then took off his apron and proceeded cleaning the kitchen in a respectably condition. When he was done, he noticed that the asari was done eating and she looked at lot more better now.

"Man that felt good." Said the asari. "Thanks for the food it really helped. And also thanks for letting me sleep in your place."

"Just doing what came naturally Miss?..."

"Serena T'Lorian. Former merc and unemployed as probably know already." said Serena referring the last nights events. Serena stood up, stretching a bit, and asked him. "By the way do you know anyone who's a need of a guard? 'Cause I need cash really bad or else my landlord will either throw my stuff in the trash or sell them and I don't want that to happen."

Michael lifted his shoulders. "Sorry don't know anything like that." He added. "You know it's rare to see a mercenary who's lived long enough to retire."

Serena sat back down and explained. "When I hit 350's I decided that I quit while still had my original limbs in place. But I only knew how to shoot people and ram someone's skull through the nearest wall so I was looking for jobs that were easier and way less dangerous but still able to use my skills. So bodyguard duty fit like a glove as you humans say."

"Were you in the Eclipse?" Asked Michael with curiosity.

"For 30 years... but I didn't like all the snooty asari who think they're superior just because they're biotics. Captain Wasea and Enyala were the worst." Said Serena with disgust. "So I went freelance for about 200 years. I was very good too." Serena leaned back and said to Michael. "So what's your story?"

"My story?" Said Michael in surprise. "I told you mine so I think it's only fair that you tell yours." Told Serena.

"Yeah, you got a point." Said Michael who then sat on the opposite side of the table. "Well, for starters my name is Michael Hazard."

Serena bursted into loud laughter. When she calmed down she said. "Sorry but I didn't expect to hear a last name like Hazard."

Michael decided to ignore it. "As I was saying. I'm a treasure hunter and a scavenger and I'm 25 years old."

"Those are kind of dangerous jobs what you're doing." Said Serena.

"I know way around a merc or three and I usually stay away from trouble." Said Michael. "But sometimes hunting for resources and looting abandoned colony's doesn't always hit gold so I occasionally do some side jobs to get by."

Serena said suggestively. "What? You're a prostitute or something?"

Michael's said almost immediately. "What! No! I meant was that I do jobs like escorting people, delivering items and messages that can't be delivered through regular means or searching the ruins that some archeologist is too damn lazy to go and look at it by himself."

"Shame. I wouldn't mind paying you for the action." Said Serena in slightly disappointed tone. She then started to look like she had an idea and said to him. "Say Michael, have you ever thought about having a guard of some kind considering the stuff you do?"

"Too expensive." Replied Michael. "All the cash I earn is wasted either keeping my supplies full, refueling the ship or I decide to go for a night of fun." Michael stared at Serena a while and said. "Look, I appreciate that you're trying to get me hire you, but I simply can't afford to have any hired muscle especially someone as experienced as you."

Serena leaned back once more, placing her legs on the table. "Who said about pay?" Michael began to listen with interest. "What I had in mind is that if you let me live in your ship and in exchange I'll watch your back when you're doing your business."

Michael thought about it a bit and said. "My better judgement says no, but I'm willing to give it a shot. But we're not taking any mercenary contracts!"

Serena nodded. "Glad to hear it skipper. Now we just need to get my stuff from my apartment then we can get started."

Michael, out of goodness of his heart, decided to help her moving in. When they got outside the ship, they were stopped by a small mob of humans that was lead by Butch, who had a pretty large bump on his forehead. "Did you think I'll just let you walk after what you did?" Said Butch angrily at them.

Serena slightly leaned to Michael and whispered. "What's his problem and what's up with his face?" Michael whispered back to Serena. "He's the kind of guy who doesn't wanna accept the fact that his girlfriend dumped him. And he also catched me talking to his "girl" and he got too touchy about it." Serena took a quick look on Butch and asked. "And the bump?" Michael then said. "I slammed his head on the counter." Serena nodded, liking how Michael dealt with him. Butch shouted to Michael. "Are you done playing with that asari bitch? I've got a little beating that me and my friends are wanting to give you."

Before Michael managed to say anything, Serena cut him off by saying. "I'll deal with this." and walked towards the mob. "What are you doing?" Said Michael to Serena.

"I'm just fulfilling my role as guard. And what better way than demonstrate my skills on these punks?" Said Serena casually with a small grin on her face. She then added. "Besides it's been a long time since I kicked someone's ass."

When she finally approached Butch, he began to mock her. "You think you're going to kick our asses? It's 12 against 1 you know?." Butch looked Serena a bit and said. "When we're done him, we'll make sure that we put you in good use." Others laughed when Serena then said with a demonic look. "When I'm done, you're not won't be looking at the asari the same way ever again."

Serena performed a spin kick that launched Butch against one of the crates. He then ordered his boys to attack her. First one attacked and Serena made quick jabs and punches on him, finishing it with a double fist punch to his torso. Serena then jumped into the mob and began to use series of sweep and roundhouse kicks, knocking out most of them. She then made a kung-fu stance and let off a Bruce Lee yell. "Does she think she's Bruce Lee or something?" Thought Michael of Serena's way of fighting.

Serena sensed someone was sneaking behind her. She turned around, punched the attacker to the stomach and performed a DDT on him. Serena jumped back on her feet, ran to the next guy while doing a clothesline which made him back flip. She then moved swiftly behind one guy and executed the atomic drop, breaking his tail bone in the progress, making him drop on the ground in pain. Now there were only 3 guys, including Butch, left standing. Michael was awe strucked when he saw Serena in action. "Damn..." Said Michael in amazement. "I'm actually thinking that letting you live in my ship was a good idea after all."

In panic, one of the them pulled out an pistol and pointed towards Serena. Michael pulled out his Carnifex and shot the weapon off the guys hand. Serena pulled a jump kick, knocking him out and finished off the last guy by doing a roundhouse kick. When Michael approached Serena, he said. "Hot damn." While doing the fist bump with Serena.

They turned their attention to Butch who was utterly scared right now. Serena put her hand next to his head, giving him the same demonic look where Michael said to him while spinning his gun. "What did you say you were going to do to us?." Butch wet his pants and fainted. The two began to walk to the nearest shuttle point (after calling the paramedics). Michael put his gun back in his holster and Serena placed her hands inside her pockets. Michael asked Serena. "Where the hell did you learn to fight like that?" Serena simply said with a sly smile. "You'll know soon enough."


	3. Chapter 3

_I forgot to mention that this story takes shortly before the events of ME2, just in case if anybody gets confused._

Chapter 3: Old school Serena

After few hours of shuttle flying and going through the C-sec security checkpoint, Michael finally arrived with Serena to her apartment that was located in the 800 blocks. They took the elevator to 56th floor. The elevator was a bit slow, so Serena decided to pass the time. "Got any interesting tales about your exploits Michael?"

"I escorted a Dalatrass once." Said Michael casually. "A salarian matriarch?" Said Serena with great disbelieve because while asari Matriarch's rarely leave their homeworld they can be seen time to time, but female salarian Dalatrasses are highly respected in salarian community and they never leave their homeworlds, let alone seen anywhere.

"Dude, I know." Said Michael, sounding like he didn't believe himself either. "First it sounded like a regular escort job. Go to Illium, get the person abroad my ship, bring them to a appointed location, get paid and have a night of fun. But it turned to be a very big gig"

"How much you were paid, by the way?" Asked Serena.

"150 thousand credits."

Serena whistled. "That's quite an amount for escorting."

"Yeah, and I had one hell of a party with that money. A real mess to clean up, but damn was it worth it." Said Michael remembering the fun he had with the money he earned.

Serena then asked him. "Why did they picked you anyway?"

Michael replied. "What I've been told that if she were transported on her ship, it would've attracted pirates and privateers. So they figured that no one would never realize that a Dalatrass would be traveling with someone like me. I also have a reputation being reliable and trustworthy."

"Did you get a good look at the Dalatrass by any chance?" Asked Serena with a excited expression on her face.

"Nope." Said Michael. "She was wearing robes that covered her face and she was accompanied with three STG agents. Besides, I respected her privacy and never asked why she was in Illium"

"Well, did anything happen during that time?" Said Serena wanting to hear something exciting where Michael then said. "She once asked me to play Skyllian Five poker with her."

"Now you just made that up" Said Serena

"She did. At first it was just playing with cards but after a few rounds she decided to make things more interesting and started to put credits on the table."

Serena laughed. "She really must have shocked those agents with that stunt."

"The look on their faces was pretty pricelesss. Anyway, we began to play with credits and the total pot got up to 7500 credits. She dealt mean cards, but in the end I won."

"You got yourself a nice bonus then, huh?"

Michael lifted his shoulders. "Yeah, but I gave her money back saying to her that it was just a game of fun." Serena said to him. "Or you just wanted to leave a good impression of yourself so she could put on a good word on you."

"I'm an opportunist with principles." Said Michael. "The next morning we arrived at the location which happened to be a salarian warship waiting for her arrival. After I docked inside the ship, she personally thanked me and she was then escorted to her private quarters. Her brother, who was responsible for the operation, thanked me, paid in cash and we agreed to pretend that none of this never happened, for safety's sake"

By the time Michael was done, the elevator stopped and Serena said. "C'mon, my apartment's at the end of the corridor." They reached the end of the corridor and Serena pulled out her keycard, hoping that it still works. The door opened and Serena shouted. "Ow shit!" As she hit her feet on one of the empty beer bottles lying on the floor. When they got to the living room that's when Michael went in awe. He saw a massive collection of posters hanged of the walls. Not just any posters either, posters of earth's famous action stars. Chuck Norris, Arnold Schwarzenegger, Bruce Lee, Bruce Willis and Jackie Chan to name a few. There were also posters of old earth action movies as well such as Lethal Weapon, Kill Bill, Die hard, Terminator and Fists of Fury.

Michael whistled. "You got more movie posters than the old cinemas back on earth."

"I soon as I saw your movies and TV shows, I immediately got addicted to them. No wonder you humans like to play badass all the time." Said Serena who was in her bedroom gathering her stuff together. She threw three bags to Michael asked him to put all the vids inside the bags. As Michael was putting the vids in the bags, he also examined some the them. What got his attention right away was that she had all Bruce Lee movies, which was rare in this day and age. Closer inspection revealed that she also had recordings of WWE and MMA matches. "Explains those moves she pulled off." said Michael to himself and continued packing.

Meanwhile, Serena was gathering her clothes and suddenly she snapped her fingers, like she remembered something. She went to the drawer that was under the TV and opened it, revealing the latest video game console in the galaxy. The PS15. "Missed me?" She said to the console with a smirk and packed it with the rest. After she was done, she entered the living room where Michael was still putting vids in the bag. "Man, I've never seen so many old movies in my life." Said Michael. Serena said to him. "There was this human in the Eclipse who used to call me 'Old School Serena' until he died."

"What happened to him?"

"A freak accident with ryncol. Don't ask, it wasn't pretty."

"I'll keep it in mind."

Serena then proceeded on removing the posters off the walls, carefully folding them, and placing them inside a plastic bag. They finally finished packing Serena's stuff, took the bags and went to the elevator. All was calm until a high-pitched squeak suddenly filled the elevator. Michael looked at Serena with a disgusted look on his face and when Serena looked back at him, she simply said. "What?" Michael sighed while shaking his head and said. "Never mind." But he was glad that there wasn't a foul smell floating in the air.

Before heading back to Michael's ship, they had to go through the C-sec inspection again. Bags were scanned to see if there was anything illicit goods or contraband. While that was under way, Michael and Serena went to officer Bailey's desk. "I'm here to retrieve my weapons." Said Michael politely.

"Name?" Said Bailey.

"Michael Hazard."

Bailey made few taps on the keyboard and he seemed a bit perplexed when he looked at the monitor. "Excuse me for asking but, is your ship really called Yellow Submarine?"

"Yes, is there a problem officer? Asked Michael. "No, just a weird name for a ship but I'm not here to judge." Said Bailey who made a few more taps on the keyboard. "Okay, so an M-6 Carnifex pistol and M-9 Tempest submachine gun we're relinquished from your possession and you'll receive them when you pass through security."

"Thank you very much officer." Said Michael and moved aside. Serena approached the desk and said. "I'm with him." While pointing her thumb at Michael.

"Name?"

"Serena T'Lorian."

"Well, you got a small arsenal here." Said Bailey. "M-8 Avenger, M-27 Scimitar and two M-3 Predators. Like him, you'll receive them when you go through security scan."

"Two M-3 Predators?" Said Michael to Serena. "Old habits die hard." She said while lifting her shoulders. Conveniently, the bag inspection was also over and got the bags back. And after going through the security scan, they received their weapons at the reception and proceeded to the shuttle point, transporting them to the docks.

While in the shuttle, Serena asked Michael. "What the hell is a Yellow Submarine anyway?"

"It's an old song from a band named Beatles." Replied Michael.

Michael's omni-tool started to beep, indicating he received a message. He read the message and sneered. "What is it?" Serena asked. "Another job request. A salarian wants me to deliver medical supplies to Omega." Explained Michael. "Guess even Omega needs a doctor once in a while." Said Serena. "Does it say where to meet up?"

"Apparently he's already at the ship waiting for me. Or should I say us?." Said Michael.

When they arrived, they were greeted by an salarian. "Mister Hazard?"

"That's me." Said Michael. "So, you want me to 'deliver' medical supplies to Omega?" Salarian nodded. "Yes. I need you to go to Omega and find a medical clinic owned by Mordin Solus. He'll be expecting you." Serena asked bluntly. "What's the pay?" Salarian looked at Serena like he was offended and asked Michael who is she.

"She's my bodyguard. I'm sorry if she a lacks manners but she's only doing her job." Said Michael. "Really?" Said the salarian. "I don't remember hearing you having bodyguard of any kind" Michael explained to him. "Lately there have been people who wanted me dead and she needed a place to stay so we arranged a deal" He continued. "Just give us the details and we'll take it from there."

The salarian pulled out datapad and gave it to Michael. "This contains all the details you'll need to know including your payment, which I'm sure you'll find it more than satisfactory. And of course I took the liberty loading the cargo into your ship. Have a good day." And walked away. "I don't know about you, but he seemed like an asshole." Said Serena who didn't like the salarian's attitude. Michael and Serena went inside the ship and Michael showed Serena where she can sleep. They went into the elevator that was next to the kitchen area and went one floor down to the crew quarters. Michael led Serena to a hallway and pointed the room to his left. "You can use the room over there, it's more cozy than the guest rooms or crew bunks. Either way, you're free to sleep where you want, but the captain's cabin is mine so it's off limits" Michael looked around a bit and said. "Well, I'll let you unpack your stuff. I'll be in the cockpit at deck two if you need me."

Serena entered the room and observed it. A double-bed, a big plus in her opinion, and a TV right in front of it, a perfect place for her game console. A nightstand next to the bed with a lamp attached to the wall, three small drawers, a closet and a window showing the outer space. All in all, pretty cozy like Michael said. All she needed now was a few shelves to put all her vids.

Serena decided throw to her bags on the bed and deal with them later. She went to deck two and as she about to cross the kitchen area, Michael shouted to her from the pilot's seat. "There's some beer in the fridge in case you're feeling thirsty."

Serena went immediately to the fridge and grabbed herself a bottle. She approached Michael, she noticed that there were two pilot seats and Serena sat down on the left seat. Michael pressed a button which brought up a serving tray where she could put her beer.

"Cool." Said Serena who then opened the bottle with her teeth. Michael said to her. "You do know that will ruin your teeth?" Serena smiled. "Same thing my mom keeps yapping at me." She took a sip from the bottle and Michael then proceeded setting the course to Omega and brought the ship through the mass relay, sending them to vast space.


	4. Chapter 4: Wrong place, wrong time

Chapter 4: Wrong place, wrong time

Omega. To most it's the most nastiest place one can think of. But for krogans, and people like Michael and Serena, it offers plenty of opportunities. Michael and Serena were making their way to Mordin Solus' clinic. According the datapad they received, it's located in the slum area. "So this Solus guy is a former STG war hero from krogan rebellions?." asked Serena.

Michael said to her. "That's what the pad says. It doesn't say what he did exactly but it does say that he's a respected scientist. It also says that he's very hyperactive even for a salarian."

After walking for a while they found an alley to Mordin's clinic and the entrance was littered with bodies of blue sun mercenary's. Michael and Serena casually walked over the bodies. "I've heard about neighborhood wars but this is ridiculous." joked Serena.

They entered the clinic and Michael approached the reception desk. "Excuse me?" He said to the receptionist. "We have a delivery for Dr. Mordin Solus." Man behind the reception looked at Michael and said. "Doctor Mordin told me he was expecting you. Follow me." Michael and Serena followed him to patient room where Mordin was currently treating a sick turian.

Mordin gave the turian a bottle of medicine and said to him. "Remember to take the medicine two times a day and if the coughing doesn't stop, return to me right away."

Turian thanked the doctor and made his way out while letting of a few nasty coughs on the way. Receptionist went back to his desk and our duo walked to Dr. Solus.

As they approached him, he was talking while going through the turians condition in William Shatner-styled speech. "6th turian today. Fever unusual for turians. Human disease? No, no, no, blood dextro-amino based, would have killed him instantly. Coughing also very violent. Possible virus? *Deep breath* Tests."

"I like how you decorated the entrance." said Michael jokingly to the doctor, hoping to get his attention.

Serena played along. "Yeah, I like how you mixed red and blue on the side. Gives a nice warm welcome to sick people."

"What?" said the good doctor. "Ah yes, knew I forgot something. Clean up the entrance. Thank you for reminding. Blue sun mercs trying get me pay protection money. Nothing a little nerve toxin and a bullet to the head can't handle." as Mordin was about to walk away, he stopped, turned around, and walked towards Michael. "Human. Young. Very healthy. No signs of fever and coughing as others have. No human patients hasn't shown up come to think of it." Mordin shooked his head as if to wake himself up. "You have business with me?"

Michael nodded. "Yes, me and my partner here have a delivery of medical supplies that are supposed to be delivered here."

Mordin looked at Serena. "Asari. Most likely in matron stage. Also very healthy. Interesting." Michael asked him. "Are we interrupting something, doc?"

"No, not at all. In fact, needed a break. I will come along with you. Make sure everything is in order."

"What about your clinic?" asked Serena.

"Don't worry, I have an assistant. Very bright." Mordin called his assistant Daniel and said to him. "I'll be gone for a few minutes. In the mean time, you'll be looking after the clinic."

"Understood, doctor Solus." Daniel nodded.

A short time later, Michael, Serena and Mordin Solus reached the cargo area where Mordin's supplies were waiting. "You sure you can get all stuff in the clinic by yourself?" Asked Michael to the doctor. He pulled out his omni tool and made a few presses in it. "I thank for your concern human, but the supplies you're carrying are more lighter than you suspected."

The crates opened up, revealing LOKI mechs inside them. The mechs started up and were standing for further orders. Serena and Michael were surprised to see that the cargo they carried wasn't medical supplies but a small army of mechs. "Dangerous people in Omega." said Mordin. "Provided by the SGT. Will be most useful for Daniel when I'm away.

"Umm, right." said Michael who was still a bit surprised by the cargo he carried. "Now according to the datapad I've received, you're the one who handles my, OUR payment, correct?"

"Why yes, I find it only reasonable that the one who makes the order pays for it as well." Mordin brought up the credits and handed over to Michael. "Pardon me for saying, but I was under the impression that you worked alone. I wasn't aware you had an asari companion."

"Safety insurance doc." said Michael. With their business concluded, Mordin programmed his mechs to follow him and went back to his clinic.

"Well, that was interesting." said Serena. "How much did we get paid by way?"

"30 thousand credits."

"Works for me."

Michael split the money got from Mordin and gave it to Serena. "What's this?" asked Serena. Michael replied to her "I figured that we should celebrate our little partnership. That should work as an welcoming gift"

Serena smirked and put the money into her pocket and said. "To the Afterlife!" A few hours later, they went to the nightclub Afterlife to enjoy their little celebration. They were sitting at a table in the lower level of the club, having drinks and talking. "Let me tell you something." said Michael to Serena. "Never kick a krogan in the groin without leg protection."

"Why? It doesn't work?" asked Serena. Michael shooked his head. "Oh it works. You'll just risk having a broken leg."

Serena and Michael laughed until Serena looked to the side and said. "Two smoking hotties in sight." Michael turned to his left and saw an asari and female human talking to each other at the bar. Serena leaned slightly towards Michael and said. "I'm going for it." she stood up and walked towards the bar. Michael watched Serena closely her actions. Serena was talking to the asari for while then she suddenly had a disgusted look on her face and landed a very vicious slap across Serena's face, with Michael cringing at the side. The asari then grabbed the human female's hand walked away with her.

"What the hell did you say to her?" asked Michael in shock. "I asked her that can I go with her, and her friend, to a private place to get it on. But apparently that wasn't their plan tonight." replied Serena while rubbing her cheek. "Well, no wonder she got offended. You should try being more subtle next time, works wonders." said Michael. "Funny." Serena replied. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be going to the restroom. I swear, her father is either a krogan or a turian." Serena then walked to the upper level of the club.

After taking care of her business, Serena heard two turians talking to each other.

"Did you hear what happened at the slums?"

"You mean the plague? I hear it's practically killing everyone in there. Aria put on the quarantine to keep it contained."

"I hear vorcha and humans are immune to the plague and lot of people are saying humans are responsible for the plague."

"What's makes them say that?"

"First of all humans are immune and that's good enough excuse. Secondly it doesn't act like a regular virus, so they think humans made it but I'm not a scientist so who knows."

"Wasn't that place also blue suns turf?"

"Yeah, they're pretty pissed off about it. I hear they got a lead about a human smuggler who was the last person to visit there and they think he's responsible for it. They're looking for him here in the Afterlife as we speak."

"Are they sure? He just might have been in the wrong place in a wrong time."

"Tell that to the mercs."

"Shit." said Serena in worry and began to make her way to the lower level. In the meantime, Michael was at the bar enjoying his drink until he suddenly felt a pistol pressed against his back and heard a batarian voice say. "Did you really think nobody would notice what you did?" Michael got confused and asked. "What are you talking about?" then he felt the gun being pressed harder against his back. "Don't lie! It doesn't take a salarian to figure out you set the plague loose. Now we want to know who paid you to do it." Michael knew that while he doesn't know what's going, he does know that he has to get out, and fast.

Serena reached the lower level and saw three blue sun mercs behind Michael. One was a batarian who was pointing his gun at Michael, one human on the right and one turian on the left. Serena knew rushing in wasn't a good idea because it would put Michael at risk and she wasn't willing to let that happen. Michael grabbed his glass and emptied it with one gulp. He turned around, pulling out an lighter out of his pocket, placing it in front of the batarian's face. He took a deep breath and spurted at the lighter, setting the batarian on fire and creating confusion. Serena quickly pulled her dual pistols, shot down two remaining mercenary's and ran to Michael.

"The hell was that about?" Wondered Michael. Serena told him about the plague and how the blue suns are after him. "You gotta be kidding me." said Michael after hearing the whole thing.

"I'm more amazed that how come they didn't mention me at all!" said Serena who was understandably mad. "In any case, we need to get out this rock."

"No need to tell me twice. Don't wanna be around when Aria sees this mess." said Michael. "That was pretty cool how you set the batarian on fire by the way." complimented Serena while on their way leaving the Afterlife. They arrived at the docking bay where their ship was guarded by a large number of blue sun mercenary's. Michael and Serena were keeping their distance behind the large crates, planning what to do. Serena was observing the area. "The ship's entrance is covered. And I don't see any vents or tunnels that can helps us circle around them."

"Frontal assault is risky." said Michael. "While we have chance to clear them out, their friends will most likely show up then it's game over for us." Michael turned to Serena and asked her. "Can you do a singularity that you could slap in the middle?" Serena replied. "I don't have any biotics."

"You don't have any biotics?"

"Biotics are overrated."

Suddenly a wimpy batarian voice came from behind them. "I can help." Serena swiftly grabbed him and slammed him against the nearest crate and both Michael and Serena pointed their weapons to his head. "Please don't shoot!" shouted the batarian in panic before Michael put his hand on his mouth. Their day seem to have taken a strange turn when a batarian is willing to help them.


	5. Helpful batarian

Chapter 5

"Okay I'm going to ask you a few questions. Answer truthfully and you won't receive two extra eyes. Blink twice if you understand." said Michael to the batarian who then blinked twice.

"Question number 1. Who are you?" said Michael who removed his hand from the batarian's mouth.

The batarian gulped and answered nervously. "Darun. I'm a runaway citizen."

Both didn't believe him. "A runaway citizen?" said Michael skeptically. Serena said sarcastically. "Yeah, and krogan's have tea party's"

_Somewhere in the Citadel._

Two krogan's were sitting next to a table, drinking tea and listening to classical music.

"More Earl Grey, good chap?"

"Why, thank you. Would you like some honey with your tea?"

"Jolly good."

_Back to Omega_

Serena was silent for a bit and then said. "Okay, why do I feel like that might be right?"

Michael continued the interrogation. "Why do you want help us?"

"Because of certain circumstances, I need to get out of Omega or else I'm in trouble. Since you, and your friend, are in a same predicament I thought we could help each other." explained Darun.

"And how would you help exactly?" asked Michael. "It's simple." said Darun. "Use me as a hostage, and you'll get to your ship no problem."

Serena and Michael looked at each other and Serena then said. "You think we're friggin' idiots? They'll just shoot at us."

Darun shooked his head. "No, it'll work, trust me." Michael thought about Darun's offer, and their situation. "Let him go Serena." he said. Serena let go of Darun and Michael then said to him. "We'll go with your plan, but let's play it safe. Serena will be waiting right here and be ready to give cover fire if something goes wrong. If this goes well, she can circle around and get to the ship safely."

Short time later, Michael came from behind the crate, holding Darun front of him at gunpoint, and shouted to the mercs. "Let me pass or else his brains decorate the floor!" as the mercs raised their weapons, their commander said. "Hold your fire! That's Darun he's holding!" the commander then spoke to Darun. "Very clever Darun. Putting yourself as hostage for this human thrash who set plague loose." Darun spoke back. "It was not him who did it. Why would he stay in Omega if he was responsible for it?" the commander replied. "What sort of murderer doesn't want to stay and admire his work." Darun whispered to Michael. "Should have known they won't listen to reason." Michael whispered back. "No kidding."

Michael walked along with Darun, while keeping him in front of the mercs while passing through them. When they got halfway, Michael whispered "Can't believe this is working." Darun explained to him. "There's a contract on me that the blues suns got which requires capturing me alive. I'll tell the rest when we're safe." Michael replied. "Don't get too confident, we're not out of this yet." the commander was having a small conversation with his troops and then turned to Darun and Michael. "I'm afraid there's a change of plans Darun."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Me and the boys talked and we figured that we'll just kill you, along with Hazard. We'll just say to our employer that he got you killed before we could capture you. Open fire boys." said the commander casually when he gave the order.

"YOU BASTARD!" shouted Darun in panic. Michael quickly grabbed Darun and pulled him to the nearest cover, with Darun screaming, barely dodging the hail of bullets. "No, it'll work, trust me." said Michael sarcastically while taking out his Tempest. "I'm sorry!" screamed Darun who was in panic mode. While the mercs were shooting, Michael shouted. "Now Serena!" Serena popped out of the crate where Michael and Darun came from and attacked the mercs from their behind with her assault rifle, killing few of them. Serena fired few more shots at the mercs then ran quickly to same cover where Michael and Darun were. She jumped over, landing next to them, she ejected a clip and said sarcastically. "No, it'll work, trust me." only in a more annoying tone. "I'm sorry!" screamed Darun.

Michael and Serena took turns shooting, trying to find moment to get inside the ship. "Do you know how to shoot?" asked Michael to Darun. "I'm against violence!" replied Darun in shock. Serena ejected another clip and said. "Of all batarians we could've met, we bump into one who's a god damn wimp!" Michael said to her. "Just shut up and try to think of something." Serena looked up and saw a large crate that seemed to be badly placed. She figured that if she could somehow drop it, then that would give a perfect opportunity to escape. She fired a concussive round at the crate, and sure enough, it turned just enough to fall down on the blue sun mercs. "Fall back!" shouted their commander when noticed the falling crate. The crate landed, blocking the mercs on the other side and crushing a few of them.

"Quick! Into the Submarine!" shouted Michael and they ran quickly inside. As soon as they entered, Michael and Serena made their way to the ship's cockpit and began to prepare the ship to take off. Serena checked the ship's status. "Engines online, fuel's at max capacity, primary systems clear." Darun appeared between them. "Where you're planning to go?" Michael replied. "Ass end in middle of galaxy if we have to." the crate Serena dropped was blown away by explosives, giving the blue suns a way in. And they had reinforcements, armed with missile launchers. Michael started the ship and as soon as he got it facing the exit, he set the ship go full speed which made Darun fly far back, letting off a a high pitched scream, and finally landing on the couch. Michael got them out of Omega, but they weren't safe just yet. Another ship was waiting for them and began to shoot at them. "You can't be serious!" said Serena in surprise. "Hold on." said Michael as he began to perfom series of evasive maneuvers. Darun was swaying back and forth, trying to stay in balance. Michael got close enough to mass relay and punched in some coordinates and jumped the hell out of there.

Michael made three more relay jumps just for safe measure. After that was done, Michael and Serena slumped back of their seats in relief. "Talk about too close for comfort." said Serena. Michael swiped the sweat off his forehead. "Of all the dangerous situations I've been, that takes the cake." Serena let off a small tired laugh. "To me, that was another day in the office." They were silent for a bit. "By the way, How's Darun doing?" said Michael who then turned around to check on Darun. Poor man was lying on the floor in fetus position muttering some kind of prayer in fear.

Serena giggled a bit. Michael looked at her, then he began to giggle. Both then went to a loud hysteric laughter. Serena was pounding her fist at her leg as if she tried to hurt herself so she could stop laughing. Michael eventually fell down from his pilot seat which made them laugh even more.

Couple of hours later, Serena and Michael have calmed down from laughing and Darun came back to his senses. The trio were at the kitchen area, discussing with Darun. "So why's there's a contract on you?" asked Michael. Darun whirled his thumbs nervously, still a bit terrified about what happened. "He asked you a question, four-eyes." said Serena who was getting impatient. "Cool down." said Michael. "It's pretty obvious that he's not used to being shot at."

Darun stopped whirling his thumbs and spoke. "Okay, I'm not exactly a citizen, but I wasn't lying about the runaway part."

Michael asked. "What are you then?."

Darun scratched the back of his head and said. "I'm a doctor."

"Right." laughed Serena. "A runaway batarian doctor who's being chased by mercenary's? There's more to it than that. Seeing how that commander reacted, you're more than you say." Serena words were correct. Batarian goverment doesn't allow it's citizens to leave their planet, expect slavers and 'pirate' gangs. Darun explained. "I worked as an doctor for the slavers. My job consisted fixing up slaves, beat up soldiers, and ensuring the Initiates didn't die on their first day of training." Darun face turned grim. "But my main job was planting control devices inside the skulls of slaves. God I hated it."

Serena and Michael looked at each other surprise. Darun continued. "I disliked how they treated the slaves. I never liked the whole caste system anyway. One of the slavers broke one womans arms and legs 'Just for fun'. The way he laughed got into my nerves. I lost it and shot him in the head. I also shot the slave to end her misery." Darun's hands began to shake. "I left Khar'shan and went to Omega. Then I heard about Mordin Solus and the clinic he opened up. I also heard that blue suns wouldn't touch him so I thought I might be safe if I worked at the clinic. As I made my way there, I heard some of the suns talking about me and how my former slaver boss hired them to catch me. That's when I also heard a plague was loose and you being used as a scapegoat."

"And the commander?" asked Serena. "He's an friend of my old boss." replied Darun.

Michael said. "Dude, that's some dilemma you got." Serena shaked her head and said disbelieve. "I'm 372 years old and not once I've met a batarian that knew sympathy." Michael said to him. "There's one thing I'm curious about. Why does your old boss want you alive instead outright killing you?" Darun replied. "It's obvious. He plans to execute me in front of the other slavers as example of what happens when they go against him." Serena lifted her shoulders and said. "Figures."

Serena then changed the subject. "Now what to we do with him Michael?" Michael was silent, thinking. Michael finally said. "Would you like to be part of the crew Darun?" Darun went speechless and Serena objected. "Whoa! Wait a minute. Too fast! You really sure you want an ex-batarian slaver doctor aboard the ship?" Michael remarked. "I'm sure. For three reasons. First of all, Darun will be whole lot more safer from his boss if he's with us. Secondly, having an doctor around would help in case we get hurt. Thirdly, I already got an drunk, perverted asari who got fired as a bodyguard because she poked the matriarch's daughter." that last comment made Serena rub the back of her head and let off a nervous laugh. "She did what?" asked Darun.

Michael avoided the question. "So? You interested?" Darun looked both Michael and Serena, then said. "If it's okay then sure, I'd like to." Michael rose up from his chair and gestured to Darun to follow him. "Serena, go to the cockpit to keep the ship ready to go in first sign of trouble." Serena made a small salute and made her towards the cockpit. "Come on, Darun. I'll show you the infirmary." said Michael while bringing Darun to the elevator. They went to the crew deck and Michael showed Darun the infirmary that was next to Serena's room. "It may not have the best equipment, but I'm sure it's got all you need to get started." said Michael to Darun who was checking his new work area. "No, this place is great. Reminds me of my old one. But no slaves and less blood on the walls, which is a good thing." Michael was a bit disturbed how casually Darun mentioned his old infirmary.

Darun turned and said. "Hey, Michael?"

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Don't get wrong, I'm very grateful, but why did you decide to have me in your ship? Aside from me being a doctor."

Michael lifted his shoulders and said. "Maybe I have a thing for people who are in distress?"

"Well, either way, thanks Michael. I mean it."

Suddenly the ship's loudspeaker went on and Serena's voice came through it. "Born to be wiiild!" Michael spoke to her. "Are you just horsing around? Or do you actually have something to say?" Serena replied. "Yeah, before we got away from Omega, I recall hearing through the news line that all the residents in a colony named Freedom's Progress have disappeared and it's currently empty. I figured that you might want to check it out, considering you told that you like to scavenge" Michael thought for a while and said. "Set coordinates to Freedom Progress." Serena acknowledged and turned off the loudspeaker. Michael said to Darun. "Looks like you just got yourself a chance to show what you can do." Darun replied. "I just hope there'll be far less bullets flying at us."

Our trio had arrived in Freedom's Progress in all it's emptiness. "Hello?" shouted Serena, wondering if they get a response. "Anyone alive?" still nothing. Serena then shouted. "Echo!" creating a faint echo around the settlement. "This place feels pretty scary." said Darun. "Not like it's filled with ghosts. Let's get to work." said Michael while gesturing Serena and Darun to follow him. They entered one of the buildings. "What are supposed to scavenge exactly?" asked Darun. "Anything really." replied Michael. "Guns, ammo, credits, medical supplies, resources, anything worth selling and whatever we can use ourselves." Michael suggested that Serena and Darun would check the buildings while he'll try to find security terminal so they might find something that could explain what happened. Darun and Serena were inside of one building which had two floors. Both were at the second floor where Darun was going through lockers and cabinets while Serena went through drawers. "Oh!" said Serena excitedly. "What? Did you found something?" asked Darun curiously. "These would would definitively promise a hot night." told Serena who showed Darun a pair of dark-colored lacy underwear.

Darun blushed and turned immediately away from Serena. A devilish smile grew on Serena's face and decided to tease him for all it's worth. "Man, these humans know how to make sexy underwear. Love the panties, but the bra worries me a bit." Darun's arms tightened. "Aw damn it, it's too small. My breasts will pop out if I'd try to wear this" Darun gulped, accidentally imagining Serena in that scenario. Suddenly Darun heard Serena's voice being awfully close. "I mean, look at these fun bags of mine." without much thought, Darun turned around only see Serena's breasts right in front of him. Darun jumped backwards, hitting one of the cabinets, and slumped on the floor. "Oh, sorry Darun. Didn't mean to scare you." said Serena innocently while moving closer to Darun. She cleverly bent down to his level so he could see her cleavage. "You okay Darun?" she said still pretending to be fairly innocent.

Despite her wearing a tank top, Darun could clearly see her cleavage that was in perfect lower eye level. Serena decided to add one last touch and placed her arms so that they were on her legs, but just under her breasts, squeezing them, making them appear a bit larger. At this point Darun was sweating bullets and was completely frozen in place. "You know Darun, you look pretty cute from where I'm standing." said Serena in seductive tone. When he felt that he was going to pass out, Serena bursted to laughter and said. "Goddess, I'm sorry Darun. I just couldn't resist teasing you after seeing how nervous you can get." Serena then grabbed Darun's hand, lifting him up. Darun wiped off the sweat on his face. "Please don't do that again." Serena replied. "I'll try."

Outside, Michael heard some commotion inside the building where Darun and Serena were. "Glad to see they're getting along." Michael passed through a few more buildings until he reached one of the more open parts of the settlement. "Holy shit." he whispered what saw, looked like an battlefield. a Ymir Mech and few FENRIS Mechs were lying around all destroyed. And there was a large blood splatter in middle of the area. Michael went to take a closer look and he noticed a cracked visor lying on the ground. "Quarians?" he said to himself, recognizing the design.

He saw a security building and went inside it. "Nothing." said Michael as he tried to find security footage, only to find out that it was all gone. He finally saw one file that was recent and decided to look at it. He saw three people in footage, one man and two women. One man and woman had Cerberus logo on their uniform, but what really got Michael's attention was that the second woman was wearing N7 armor and the woman looked familiar to him. "Shepard?" his eyes widened when he paused the footage and zoomed to her face. He recognized her. Dark skin, blonde stubble hair and green eyes.

Michael also saw some scars on her face that glowed orange. "Hell, you look like crap." chuckled Michael, commenting on the scars. He continued playing the footage and saw there were quarians here and some got killed by the mechs and Shepard the Cerberus people took care of the mechs. While it didn't tell the whole story, Michael saw enough from his own opinion and downloaded it into his omni-tool and deleted the rest.

Meanwhile, Darun and Serena were in another building. "Cool!." shouted Serena. "Another set of underwear?" said Darun sarcastically from across the room. "No, for real this time." said Serena who showed up carrying a punching bag.

"What is that?"

"Punching bag."

"Punching bag?"

"Yeah, it's a punching bag. It's for punching."

"Right."

"Okay people, time leave!" shouted Michael outside, calling out his companions. "Aaw, I wanted to look around some more." said Serena in disappointment. "If you wasn't so focused placing your breasts in front of me, we might have covered more ground." Serena stretched her top, slightly revealing her bust. "Sounds like you want to see the whole thing."

Darun quickly bowed and said. "Please have mercy." Serena giggled. "Darun, you'll never get girl if you're always shy like that."

Darun sighed and made his way to the ship along with Serena. Michael noticed the punching bag Serena was carrying and said. "Nice find you got there." she tapped it while saying. "I've always wanted one of these." Darun said. "We found 5000 credits in total, some medi-gel and couple of thermal clips. Not much else I'm afraid." Michael tapped Darun's shoulders and said. "Don't worry dude. That's more than I usually find. You did well enough" They got inside their ship and flew from from Freedom's Progress. Few hours later, they gathered in the kitchen. "Why we're here?" asked Serena, wanting to go to her room and set up the punching bag she found. Michael brought up his omni-tool and made few presses on it. Giant hologram screen appeared between the couch and the kitchen. "Whoa." said Darun. "That's too awesome." said Serena in awe.

Michael made one more press and played the footage he downloaded into his omni-tool. After watching the footage, Darun spoke to Michael. "That woman in N7 armor. Is she who I think she is?" Michael nodded, not saying anything. "But isn't she supposed to be dead?" said Serena in disbelieve. Michael replied. "It's possible that Cerberus hired a look-a-like so they could use her as some kind of mascot. Or maybe she somehow faked her own death for whatever reason. Although, I'm more concerned about those two Cerberus agents she was with." the trio was silent a while until a peeping sound came from Michael's omni-tool. "What was that?" asked Darun. "Oh that's his message alarm when he gets a new job." replied Serena. Michael opened and read the message.

"Oh boy." sighed Michael after reading the message. "We'll be going to Illium." Serena jumped with excitement since it was one of her favorite places to go, assuming she could pay the god damn docking fees. "Does it tell who send it?" asked Darun. Michael looked at Darun and said. "It's from Lady Corsia." Serena stop like a stone, slowly turning her head to Michael. "Lady Corsia?" she said in hollow tone. "Yeah, I know her. She..." before Michael could finish his sentence, in blink of an eye, Serena closed in and grabbed him. "Do you have any idea how long I've tried getting a reservation to her restaurant?" Michael thought for a second and replied. "No, I don't. But you do have a chance as soon as we arrive in Illium." Serena immediately let go of him and made her way to the cockpit and set the coordinates to Illium. "Who's lady Corsia?" asked Darun. Michael replied. "She a owner of a high class restaurant called The Glorious Matron, or The Matron for short. It's very popular so it's always full and you get inside only by reservation, which can take months to receive it." Darun thoughed for a moment, then said. "She must be a well respected woman then."

"She is, but there's more to her than one can think." replied Michael. Our trio began to make their way to Illium to meet lady Corsia and to see what she has arranged for them.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The lady's wrath

Illium. While it offers luxury and glamour, it's only good for those who has connection's or deep pockets. Quarians are an obvious example.

Michael and Serena were at their own seat's at the cockpit with Darun standing in the middle. "How well you know Corsia?" asked Serena to Michael.

"Before I can tell you that, there's a little something you should know about her." replied Michael.

"I know she isn't honest." said Serena "Like I know she that she likes to arrange only the most exotic foods and ingredients in her restaurant, so she sometimes hires smugglers to get what she wants and pays off the cops to look the other way."

"Isn't Illium a free trade planet?" asked Darun. Michael replied. "That place is filled with bureaucracy and there are certain regulations one must follow which, unfortunately, she doesn't. Reduces costs she claims." he continued. "Anyway, her real business is black market trading. Guns, drugs, art, armor, although she doesn't deal with slavery. If there's something you want but can't get it legally, you go to her. She sometimes hosts these special nights at her restaurant where only the big time crime lords are invited and conduct businesses with each other and when they need something to move quietly, they'll ask for her services."

"Are you saying that the only reason I never got in was because I didn't get a invitation?" asked Serena.

"Basically yeah." said Michael. "The sign reservations only is just a prop. Only those who are invited by Lady Corsia are allowed."

"Would explain a lot." said Serena. The trio arrived to Illium and as they were docking, Serena said. "Oh snap, what about the docking fee? I heard they raised by 13 percent."

"Don't worry." said Michael. "She's pays my docking fees whenever I pay a visit." Serena said to him. "How in the living hell did you get such a privileges?"

"I once helped her take care of certain someone who was going to tell the cops about her crime lord parties. Long story short, I 'convinced him' and she's been grateful ever since."

When they docked, Michael and Serena were preparing to leave the ship and Serena asked Darun. "Hey Darun, you coming along?" Darun rubbed his hands together nervously. "I think it might be better if I stay here. I doubt anyone, especially humans, would be happy to see a batarian walking around with you." Michael said. "He has a point. A batarian walking around would freak people out and since he's a marked man, he'll be safe here in Illium where even the blood pack would think twice before attacking in a public place like this." Darun was slightly relieved when Michael told them about Illium's security and Serena lifted her shoulders. "If say so skipper." said Serena who sounded a bit disappointed. Before they left, Michael said to Darun. "One more thing. The captain's cabin is off limits." Serena added. "My room isn't off limits but I'd appreciate that you'd leave my underwear alone." followed by a wink and Darun got flustered. "I-I won't do such indecent..." The airlock close right in front of him. "...acts."

"You really like picking on him don't you?" said Michael. "I like the look he makes when he gets nervous" Said Serena. They made their way to the shuttle car and flew to The Glorious Matron. Michael was driving and Serena felt a little bored, so she decided to have a conversation. "Ever had to take a crap that makes your ass feel it's gonna explode?"

Michael clearly was disgusted. "Really Serena? That's best topic you could think of?"

"Well, did you ever have one?"

"Yes, end of discussion."

"Alright, lets talk something else then."

"Let's."

Serena thought for a while and finally said. "Have I ever told I got shot in the ass once?"

"I don't know why, but I suddenly got very curious."

"Well this was decades ago, but when I was a mercenary, I got hired to take out a Blood Pack base and I wasn't alone either. It was me and few other hired ones, but three stood out. Urdnot Wrex was with them, and two guys named Zaeed Massani and Vido Santiago."

Michael said in surprise. "Vido Santiago? The guy who founded the Blue Suns?" Serena said. "Oh yeah, I forgot. He didn't made it public knowledge. Both Zaeed and Vido founded the Blue Suns but Vido betrayed Zaeed, shot him in the face and pretended that he alone made the group and made sure Zaeed is disappeared from the records. Poor bastard. I've never seen him so pissed off in my entire life. He's been looking for Vido about 20 years now, hoping to kill him as revenge." Michael asked her. "He survived getting shot in the face?" Serena replied. "And you survived an all-out assault by the Blue Suns and and you didn't even get scratch. Stubborn enough person can survive just about anything."

"But back to the me getting shot in the ass." said Serena humorously. "Me, Wrex, Zaeed, Vido, and the other mercs, we hid inside one of their supply crates waiting for them to come out. We got lucky because not only most of the Blood Pack was outside, their leader was with them. Me and Wrex came out and attacked them from the front, Zaeed and Vido attacked at the sides, the rest came from behind. It was a bloodbath, vorcha and krogan dropping left and right, bullets flying everywhere, barrels exploded. It was great. We blew up their base and we cheered bit too soon."

"What happened then?" asked Michael.

Serena continued. "One of the bastards was still breathing, now I don't know did he try to take one of us with him, or he was a bad shot, or just wanted one last laugh. He pulled out his pistol, aimed at me, pulled the trigger and shot right into my right ass cheek." Serena started to laugh. "I was so surprised by it, I screamed at top of my lungs, and luckily the client was generous enough to pay the medical bills and the doctor managed to take the bullet out. The other guys were laughing their asses off like it was the best thing ever, but I stayed positive and said. 'At least I can say I been shot a new one.'." Michael laughed along with Serena as they continued their way to The Matron. They arrived and before they went inside, Michael said to Serena. "There's one more thing you should know about her is that she's a bit of a drama queen, so don't be too surprised if she seems to... overreact." Serena nodded, giving a small "okay" and went inside. They were met by an salarian who was wearing a fancy outfit. "Aah, Mister Hazard." said the salarian, recognizing Michael. "Good to see you, Devan." replied Michael. "Seems like you brought lady company as well." said the salarian. "I promise you, there's nothing 'lady' about her." replied Michael. "Hey!" said in Serena in response.

Michael asked Devan about Corsia and he directed them to an asari who was making preparations. "Come on people, this evening won't make itself! You! Yes, you! What the hell are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in the kitchen washing the dishes? And you human! You're late! You do that one more time and I promise you I'll make you wish weren't late! I swear quarians do a better job than you people. What's worse, he's going to arrive any minute! I can't let him see me like this. Or this mess!" Serena watched her and said to Michael. "A bit?" Michael shrugged in reply. Devan whispered to Michael. "It's good that you arrived because she's planning to host one of her party's and something bad happened at the last minute, so she is hoping that you could help her." Michael nodded and Devan went back to work. "Well, here goes." said Michael. He took a deep breath, then called her. "Corsia! Good to see you."

She turned around and joyfully said. "Michael!" she approached Michael and kissed both his cheeks. "The only person I truly like in this entire planet. I'm sorry you had to see this mess."

"No problem Corsia." said Michael. Corsia noticed Serena. "Aah, Serena T'Lorian. My sources claimed that you retired. Now tell me, why a foul-mannered brute like you is walking with a good man like him?" Serena replied. "I'm his bodyguard." Corsia said to Michael in shock. "Michael? why didn't you say you needed a bodyguard? I would've found you someone with far more class."

"That's what worries me." replied Michael. "But that's beside the point. Devan said you need help." Corsia calmed down and told them. "As you have noticed, I'm planning to do one of my parties tonight and one of the guests has asked me a shipment of weapons. Everything went well until I found out that four of my employees stole some the weapons and ran off. If the client finds out that some the weapons are missing then my reputation will suffer." Michael said. "And so you wants us to find them, bring the weapons back and your employees to you?" Corsia made a small laugh and said. "You got half of it right." she slightly leaned to them and said ominously. "I don't want you find them. I want you to make a example of them. To show the others here that no none crosses me and lives."

Michael was silent for a while and said. "You know I charge a little extra on that."

"I know." said Corsia but then said seductively. "But I know you're good for it."

"Glad to know you trust me."

"I wouldn't trust anyone else with this."

Corsia gave them a datapad that listed the weapons that were stolen from her and the location of their targets and went to the shuttle car. "You do hitman jobs? You don't seem the type." said Serena. "It's not like I do high level assassin jobs. More like, shoot a thug that didn't pay respects to the boss. Besides I never claimed that I'm a saint." replied Michael.

"Apparently not." said Serena. "Look, I only do this sort of work if I'm low on cash or the price is right, at least given enough incentive. Plus, ever since I helped her take out that mole in her restaurant, she would recommend me to her clients if they needed something smuggled. In fact most of the jobs I ever got came through her which gave me a head start, so I feel like I kinda owe her for it." explained Michael. "I see." said Serena.

As they made their way to the location, Serena brought up her omni-tool. "Mind if I play some music?"

Michael lifted his shoulders and said. "Go ahead."

She made a few taps and Mötley Crue-Dr. Feelgood started to play and Serena head banged and sang along with it. Around half-way, she began to play air guitar that was very good and sang the rest. They arrived at their location and Michael and Serena got out the car. "You ready?" asked Michael. "You bet." said Serena. Michael looked at Corsia's datapad and it said that the people they're after are on the 3rd floor in a building they are in front of. Before they went in, a green skinned drell wearing a black whole body suit stopped them. "Pardon my intrusion, but can you tell how can I get to Dantius Towers?" Michael instructed him. "Go to the market area then head to the cargo transfer level. Look for an asari named Seryna at her office, she should be able to help you from there." the drell thanked him and continued his way. "Odd guy." said Serena.

Meanwhile at the 3rd floor, a salarian was sitting front of a small table eating a burger and a turian was lying on a couch and a human walking around looking a bit nervous. "You sure this will work? I mean this is Corsia we're talking about." the salarian said casually. "Don't worry. We'll be gone long before she can find us." suddenly they heard a knock on their door. "Go answer the door Donny. It's probably a salesman." Donny shooked his head and headed for the door. As soon as he opened the door, Donny got shot in the head by Michael. Then he and Serena walked in and closed the door behind them. Serena pointed her pistols both the salarian and the turian while Michael said. "Sorry about that. We just wanted your attention for moment." Michael looked at the burger that the salarian was having and asked him. "That looks good. Mind if I try?" salarian nodded and Michael took a bite. "Damn, this is a good burger. Where you get it?"

"A-at Ajun's burger. It's at the entertainment area. It recently opened." replied the salarian.

Michael finished the burger then asked the turian. "Where are the guns?" salarian tried to answer but was cut off by Serena. "Was he talking to you?" the turian then pointed to their kitchen and Michael went through the cupboards, finding a large case. He opened the case and Serena said to him. "We're good, Michael?" Michael nodded and closed the case.

The salarian spoke to them nervously. "Lady Corsia sent you did she? I got your name, Michael right? But I-I didn't get yours."

"Serena." she replied coldly. "And your ain't talking your ass out of this." the salarian said. "We-we can make a deal." Serena put down her guns and said. "Humor me."

The salarian gulped. "We just need to find buyer for the guns. We'll pay you off, and me and my friends will disappear from Illium and..." Serena shot the turian lying on the couch, killing him, and scaring the salarian. "Oh I'm sorry, I'm a trigger finger's a little twitchy today. Please continue. You said something about paying us off?" the salarian was silent. "You were finished? Well, let me ask you one thing. What does Lady Corsia look like?" the salarian was confused. "W-what?" Serena threw the small table and said. "What planet are you from?"

"W-what?"

"'What' ain't no planet I never heard of. Do you speak in 'what'?"

"What?"

"Does your fucking translator work?"

"Yes!"

"Then you know what I'm saying?"

"Yes"

Serena then said to him in angry tone. "Then describe what Lady Corsia looks like."

"W-what?" Serena pointed her gun on him. "Say what again. Say what again! I dare. I double-dare motherfucker. Say 'what' one more got damn time!"

The salarian then began to describe her. "S-she's a asari."

"Yes?"

"She's blue."

"Go on."

"She has spots on her head."

"Does she look like a bitch?"

"What?" Serena shot him in the shoulder and said. "Does she look like an bitch?"

"No!"

"Then why did you try to fuck her like one? Lady Corsia doesn't like to be fucked by anybody except by my friend Michael here. Ever seen a movie called Pulp Fiction?"

"N-no but I've heard it's pretty decent."

"Decent?" said Serena threateningly. "It's one the best god damn movies I've ever seen this galaxy. A whole lot more better than the crap you see today. Anyway, there's this one scene which is my favorite. Strangely it's similar to our situation. One of the characters, Jules, which is played Samuel L. Jackson, he recites a passage from a religious human book called the Bible. I've watched that scene least a hundred times and still I get chills."

Serena took a deep breath and said. "The passage is Ezekiel 25:17. The path of the righteous man is beset on all sides by the iniquities of the selfish and the tyranny of evil men. Blessed is he who in the name of charity and good will shepherds the weak through the valley of darkness, for he is truly his brother's keeper and the finder of lost children." Serena then began walk around the room and raised her voice. "And I will strike down upon thee with great vengeance and furious anger those who attempt to poison my brothers" Michael pulled out his pistol and aimed at the salarian. Serena also aimed her gun while further raising her voice. "And you will know my name is the Lord when I lay my vengeance upon thee!" the salarian shrieked in horror as Michael and Serena shot him multiple times. When they were done, Serena said to Michael with satisfied look on her face. "I've always wanted to say that."

Suddenly a turian bursted out of the bathroom and fired wildly at them, emptying his clip. Michael and Serena looked behind them, seeing bullet holes on the wall, and both shot the turian. They lowered their weapons and Michael said. "That was a close call right Serena? Serena?" Serena was looking at the wall and said. "This is exactly what happened in the movie. A guy came out of the bathroom, shot at Jules and Vincent and neither of them got hurt as if the bullets went right through them." she then looked at Michael. "You're some kinda lucky charm you know that?"

Author's notes: Funny thing is that I originally didn't plan on putting a Pulp Fiction reference even though I like that movie. Around half-way I thought about it and decided to give it a shot.


	7. Party time

Chapter 7: Party time

Inside the Yellow Submarine was Darun, who was by himself, cleaning up his infirmary. When he was finished, he sat down next to his desk to admire his handiwork. After that, he went to deck two and to it's kitchen area. He opened the fridge, took a beer bottle and looked at the label. "Hei-nee-ken?" Darun said slowly tasting the odd syllables on his lips. He swiftly cracked the lid off with a bottle opener that was hanging on the side of the fridge.

Darun took a sip, "Not bad." He slid into an empty chair at the table, figuring out that the hologram screen could be opened with any omni-tool once the right frequency was met. He fiddled with the controls before finding the Citadel Newsnet channel.

_"Good evening. I'm Emily Wong and this is Citadel News. Prison ship Purgatory had a massive jailbreak that resulted in significant structural damage of the ship. The Council has sent rescue ships to save any guards and prisoners that survived in escape pods. It is estimated that a good number of prison guards, and prisoners alike, got out alive. In other news, an unknown force attacked __the human colony Horizon a few days ago. Fortunately, the Alliance received an anonymous tip and was able to arrive in time to stop the attackers. Despite stopping the attack, many of the colonists were captured but there __are no casualty reports. The identities of the attackers remain__s a mystery. There have __also been reports of Commander Patrice Shepard, first human Spectre and savior of the Council, who __was believed __to be deceased, has been seen alive in the Terminus System. __There are rumors that she's now working with Cerberus but officials say __it is most likely __a smear campaign spread by the Batarian Hegemony."_

Darun turned off the holo. Wong's last comment disturbed him to say the least. Though he wouldn't be surprised if it was true. He spied the jukebox by the wall and decided to take a closer look at it. Ever since he had stepped onboard with Michael and Serena, he found the contraption piqued his curiosity. After observing it for a few minutes he figured that left and right arrows turned the music list and by typing in the song number, the machine played the selected track. He went through the odd list of artists: Slipknot, Butthole Surfers, Beastie Boys, Voltaire, That Handsome Devil, Lemon Jelly, The Beatles…

He decided to just randomly punch in a number and see what comes out. The jukebox hummed a bit, and began to play Queen's "Don't Stop Me Now". As Darun listened to the song, he found himself tapping his feet and nodding his head with the rhythm of the song and felt his body wanting to dance. When the song finally ended he felt… empty. He quickly decided to play it again, and this time he let his body dance with the music. Darun wasn't the best of dancers but he wasn't too bad at it either. After taking a quick breather, he looked through the list to play more.

This time he chose "Dating Tips" by That Handsome Devil. He listened to it for a bit and thought that it was too weird for his tastes. He tried another, Voltaire's "Hell In a Handbasket" but again, found it clashed with his tastes.

The airlock suddenly opened, revealing Michael and Serena. "I can't believe we got invited to her party!" Serena exclaimed.

"Just don't do anything stupid to ruin it." Michael responded. They noticed Darun at the jukebox going through the music. "Seems like you found something to keep yourself busy, Darun."

Darun looked up in surprise. "Oh sorry! I didn't mean to touch the um..."

"Jukebox." Michael said casually.

"Jukebox?" asked Darun, wondering the machine's name

"It's called a jukebox." replied Michael. "I had it modified so it can digitally store music instead of on vinyl records."

Serena suddenly cut in. "Yo, can we like? Get ready?"

"Ready for what?" Darun asked.

"We got invited to Lady Corsia's special party tonight." Serena explained.

Darun was silent for a bit and said. "That's great... I think."

Michael tapped his shoulder with a grin. "And you're coming along."

Darun was silent a little longer. "Excuse me? I think I heard wrong, but it sounded like that you said that I'm coming along as well?

Michael replied to him. "You heard right Darun. I told Corsia how you 'helped' me and Serena at Omega, so she felt it was only appropriate to invite you as well."

"No way!" Darun objected while shaking head. "What if someone recognizes me? A lot of batarians have criminal connections and one of their contacts just might be there, ready to make the call on me!"

"Chill out. The party is basically neutral ground. No fighting, no arguing, and deals are done only through her. You'll be fine." assured Michael, placing his arm around him.

"While you two are having a heart to heart moment there, I'll be in my room looking for something fancy to wear." said Serena and went down by the elevator.

Michael gestured Darun to follow him while saying. "Come on, let's get you something more decent to wear." and made their way to the Captain's Cabin.

As they approached the Cabin, Darun was hesitant to enter, "Didn't you say it's off limits?"

Michael opened the door, "If the captain gives permission to enter then it's okay."

They entered the Cabin and Michael pointed at the couch to his left, "Take seat, Darun. I'm sure I've got something that'll fit you."

Darun took a seat and looked around the room while he waited for Michael to bring him something to wear. There was a large, round, white bed on the left and a small bar filled with all sorts of alcoholic beverages complete with four stools on the right. Michael was currently rummaging through a trunk at the foot of the bed, muttering to himself. Darun picked up a magazine on the glass table in front of him, the bold letters "Fornax" stretched across the front. The oddly posed hanar gracing the cover caught his eye and Darun opened the magazine midway. A sultry batarian woman—totally naked—stared back at him, her private parts hardly concealed by the chair she was posed on. Darun felt his face heating up and quickly closed the magazine, placing it back on the table, and pushing it slightly away from him.

"Perfect!" Michael said suddenly making Darun jump. He held out a white colored suit, "This will work perfectly for you." Darun took the garment hesitantly as Michael turned around to give the man some privacy. "Try it on. It should fit you quite well."

When Darun reported he was done dressing, Michael turned back. He grinned at his work. "Told you it's going to work. A perfect suit for a doctor. It even goes well with your light green skin."

"Thanks." Darun said, shifting his weight and running his hands over the suit nervously.

Suddenly Micheal asked him. "By the way, how old are you?"

"35. Why?" said Darun who was confused of the question.

"I was curious about your age after seeing your reaction about that magazine." pointed Michael at the magazine with a knowing smile. "I assume you don't have much experience with women?"

Darun rubbed the back of his neck. "My time working as a doctor for the slavers didn't leave me much free time."

Michael placed both his hands on Darun's shoulders said cheerfully. "All the more reason for you to come along. Wait for me in deck one, I'll meet you there in a second."

* * *

At deck one Darun saw Serena in the mess hall, sitting on a chair with her legs on the table. "That's a nice suit he gave you there." complimented Serena.

"Michael said it's perfect for a doctor." responded Darun. He then noticed Serena was wearing the same clothing. "Why are you still wearing your old clothes?"

"After going through my wardrobe I realized I have nothing formal to wear since I never really had the chance to get into a party." explained Serena with an amused tone.

Suddenly Michael came out of the elevator wearing a dark blue suit and his hair neatly groomed. "Who's ready to have a blast?"

Michael, Darun and Serena left the Yellow Submarine and took the cab to Glorious Matron. A twilight sky shined across city that was illuminating view. Darun looked through the window to enjoy the view while Michael was looking at rear view mirror making sure his hair was well and Serena was relaxing with her hands behind her back. They arrived at the restaurant and were greeted by a krogan doorman who asked them to relinquish their weapons. After giving their weapons away they went inside and began to make their way for Lady Corsia. The place was filled with all kinds of races: asari, salarians, batarians, humans, krogan, volus and elcor. Even a few drell could be seen among them. A soft soothing music was played at a small stage by an all salarian band.

"So what sort of people are here exactly?" asked Darun with nervousness in his voice.

"Gun lords, drug barons, con artists, krogan battlemasters. Even well reputed mercenaries and hitmen." answered Michael to the question.

Both Michael and Serena saw many familiar faces all over the restaurant and were greeting them as they passed by while Darun focused hiding behind his friends, in fear that someone might recognize him. When they reached the other side of the restaurant, they met Lady Corsia who was talking to an batarian.

"I'll be expecting the ale arrive tomorrow morning at my loading bay. And I also expect it to be uncut." said Corsia with a serious professional tone.

The batarian replied. "Don't worry, Corsia..."

She interrupted him. "**Lady **Corsia."

Batarian let off a nervous cough. "Lady Corsia. The ale will be delivered by morning and it will be the uncut version. You can trust me on that."

Corsia sent the batarian away and saw Michael, Serena and Darun. "Welcome." she greeted. "I'm glad that three of you could make it in to the party. Now come, I've arranged a table for us."

She lead them to a table that was better decorated than the others with designer plates and a violet flower arrangement at the middle. They were seated by Corsia's personal waiters and one of them brought a serving cart with a bottle of 2077 asari wine. The waiter opened the bottle and poured it on the glasses one by one. Michael lifted his glass, sniffed it, took a sip and a very pleased smile formed on his face. Darun also took a sip of the wine and was surprised how good it was. Serena simply emptied the glass with one gulp and let out a satisfied sigh.

"So? When do we eat?" said Serena enthusiastically while rubbing her hands together.

"Patience, Serena." responded Michael.

While they were waiting, Corsia spoke to Darun. "Darun, correct? Michael told me how you helped him escape Omega. I would like to personally thank you for it."

Darun was nervously rubbing his neck. "I-I did what I could to help."

She then turned her attention Serena who was picking her nose with her little finger.

"What?" said Serena casually while Michael was showing his little finger to her with an concerned expression.

Serene took her finger out and look at it. "Oh..." and wiped it with an serviette.

"As much I hate to admit it, I am grateful for your part for saving Michael as well." said Corsia with disgusted look on her face.

"No problem." replied Serena.

They continued their conversation. It had an all-around feel good atmosphere. Drinks were shared, gossips was spread, music played in the background. Even a few laughs were heard. The food finally arrived to their table and was being served when Michael curiously asked about the food. "What have got this time, Corsia?"

"Why this dish made from a fish that is delicacy on earth." said Corsia with an confident tone.

As they prepared to eat, Corsia added. "I believe it was called... Now what was it? Oh yes, pufferfish called fugu."

Michael's hand stopped and a shocked expression appeared on his face. Serena noticed Michael's reaction and grabbed Darun's hand, stopping him from putting the meat inside his mouth. Michael also grabbed Corsia's hand, who was utterly surprised by the act.

"Don't eat that." said Michael with an unusually serious voice. "That piece alone has enough tetrodotoxin to paralyze you and possibly killing you.

"Nerve toxin?" said Darun in shock.

Corsia dropped her fork in horror and began to look like she was about to flip.

Michael questioned her about serving it to other patrons. When she said no, Michael then advised her to stop all preparation involving the fugu fish and get rid of it. Corsia gathered herself and told them to wait at her office while she went to get rid of the fugu fish.

"You humans really eat this thing?" Darun asked with great concern.

"It can be edible but you need a chef who's been specifically trained to cook in order to get rid of the toxin and they're not cheap." responded Michael.

* * *

Few hours later, in Corsia's office...

"THAT FAT ELCOR BASTARD!" shouted Corsia in pure rage while pacing back and forth. "Tribute my blue ass! I swear to Goddess when I get my hands on him!"

"You might want to calm down. Your blood pressure can go dangerously high like that." said Darun carefully to Corsia.

"I've never seen a blood vessel burst." joked Serena.

Michael asked Corsia. "Would you please tell us what's going on here?"

Corsia stopped moving around and took a few deep breath's. "Few months ago an elcor businessman called Hom contacted me, trying to convince me to sell my restaurant to him. Every time I refused, he'd try again, ever more persistent, but with no success. He even once sended a few thugs to wreck the place but it was nothing a singularity couldn't handle."

Serena nodded knowingly. "I assume that's where the fish come's in?"

"Yes." replied Corsia with barely contained anger. "Two weeks ago he came to my restaurant, claiming we started on wrong the foot and wanted to better our relations. He heard that I'm always looking for exotic ingredients and delicacy's, so he offered me the fugu as "tribute".

Corsia turned to Michael. "I want you to find him and convince him to stay away from me and my restaurant. I don't care whether you persuade him, or do something more 'permanent' just make sure he doesn't come back." she then gave him the location of Hom's residence and told them that she'll have a appropriate reward ready when the job is done.

* * *

Michael, Darun and Serena made their way to the elcor's home and when they arrived, a large mansion stood at a distance and it was the right address. They walked towards the mansion and Michael pressed the doorbell.

A krogans voice came from the intercom. "Who is it?"

"We are here to see Hom. Can you kindly let us in?" asked Michael politely through the intercom.

The krogan replied with a surly tone. "Mr. Hom isn't seeing nobody today. I suggest you leave before I find an excuse to hurt you."

"Charming guy." said Serena sarcastically.

Michael tried again. "Tell him associates of Lady Corsia would like to see him."

"One sec." said the krogan.

The front door opened up, revealing Hom, and his krogan and asari bodyguard on his sides.

"Arrogantly. What is this about?" asked Hom

Michael stepped forward. "Mr. Hom? We are here inform you that Lady Corsia is alive. And she's not happy."

"Curiously." said Hom slightly tilting his head. "Is that so?"

Serena added. "And she's says that if you don't back off, it may be hazardous for your health."

"With mocking laughter. You people wouldn't have the balls." said Hom while slowly shaking his head.

Michael then said to him. "Keep pushing your luck and you'll find out."

Hom then said. "Bored. Threats work only if you can make good of them. With sophisticated arrogance. Leave now and I won't send my guards after you. Good day." and closed the door.

"That didn't quite work." said Darun while scratching the side of his forehead.

"So? How do we proceed from here?" Michael asked them.

Serena suddenly snapped her fingers. "I got an idea."

Serena brought up her omni-tool, pressed a few buttons, and spoke to it. "Khish, It's Serena. Tell me, are you still working on that system of yours?"

A few hours later a truck arrived that was driven by an salarian appeared. He stopped the truck and exited the vehicle. He approached Serena and both grabbed each other's hand and bumped their shoulders together.

"How's that system of your's working, Khish?" asked Serena.

He replied with confidence. "Works within expectations. I just need to make a few tweaks and it's ready for a patent. I'll make a fortune."

"I take it you two know each other?" asked Michael of the two.

Khish shaked Michael's hand and introduced himself. "I'd tell you my whole name, but for simplicity's sake, you can call me Khish."

Serena padded Khish's shoulder and said with excitement. "C'mon, Khish! Show the boss man what you've been cooking."

Khish turned on his omni-tool and pressed a button. The truck's container opened up, revealing a machine with five large speakers on it.

"Holy..." said Darun in amazement when he saw the massive machine.

"I call it The Bass Cannon." said Khish proudly of his creation. "I've designed it for crowd control, using sound waves to non-lethally take care of rioters."

Serena gestured for Khish, Michael and Darun gather around her. "Okay guys. Here's the plan..."

* * *

Inside Hom's mansion, he was sitting in his living room chair reading until suddenly a paper covered rock came through the window, surprising him. His bodyguards came in to see inspect the noise they heard. The asari bodyguard picked up the rock, removed the paper and started to read it.

_"Dear Mr. Hom. Meet us at your front door if you got the balls. Signed: Michael Hazard & Co. P.S. You were warned."_

Hom got up from his chair, pounded his right front leg to the ground, and said. "Frustrated anger. He's got some nerve. Who does he think he is?"

Hom then went to his front door with his bodyguards. He opened the door and saw Michael and his entourage standing at a distance and wearing earmuffs on their heads.

Michael was standing in the middle with a smug look on his face while Serena was giving the finger and Darun nervously waved at him. Serena signaled Khish and he turned his machine on. Music began play through it at extremely high volume, sending pressure waves and making the mansion shake. Hom and his bodyguards struggled against the pressure waves, slowly being pushed, and finally flying back inside the mansion. The mansion's windows shattered to pieces and some parts of it were torn apart. Serena was head banging to the music and Darun was horrified seeing the destruction it was causing. Michael on the other hand was impressed as he was brushing the small patch of hair on his chin.

When the music stopped, Khish said his farewells to Michael and the others, packed his machine, and drove away. Michael, Serena and Darun made their way to the now wrecked mansion to see if they managed to change Hom's mind. Inside the floor was covered in broken glass and shrapnel and the bodyguards were unconscious. But Hom was lying on the floor, fully awake.

As Hom tried to stand up, he said to them. "With threatening manner. You won't get away with this. I'll have your heads hanged on my bedroom wall."

"We just did." said Michael to Hom while removing his muffs. He crouched down and said. "Now's your second chance to take up on Corsia's "offer". I highly suggest that you do."

Hom leaned towards Michael and said. "With barely concealed contempt. Go to hell."

Michael placed his pistol under Hom's chin and Serena pulled out her shotgun and pointed it at Hom.

"What are you doing?" said Darun in surprise.

"Just doing what is required to finish the job, Darun. Corsia's instructions." explained Serena casually like she was talking about the weather.

"Precisely." added Michael. "If he doesn't listen to reason then he's got to go."

Hom was silent for a while and then said. "Nervous laughter. I have considered and I have decided to take her generous offer. Let her know that she won't have worry about me anymore."

Michael and Serena put away their weapons and Michael patted Hom's cheek, smiled, and said. "See? Was that so hard?"

He then got up and as they exited the mansion, Michael asked. "So who's up for a marinated Thresher Maw steak?"

"I'd like a bourbon with that." mentioned Serena.

Darun stepped in front of them and started to talk. "Wait a minute. We leave him just like that? What if he tries something again?"

"Then we'll put him six feet deep. Just like we promised." said Serena with an amused tone as she walked past Darun.

Michael assured Darun.. "Besides, guys like him know better than mess with someone like Corsia. Especially when you give them an example."

And so the trio went back to The Glorious Matron and enjoyed the rest of their evening without complications.


End file.
